


a spot in the sun

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Series: Klaine Bingo [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cooper Anderson mention, Future Fic, M/M, Rachel Berry mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their honeymoon destination was not what Blaine expected it to be. Even though he was the one who made the suggestion in the first place, he didn't think Kurt would go along with it.<br/><i>prompt: freckles</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a spot in the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisibleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/gifts).



> Birthday ficlet for [Bethany](http://invisibleraven.tumblr.com). Happy birthday, hon!

Blaine didn’t think that Kurt would ever agree to that particular destination, not with how careful he usually is about his skin. He figured, when he put LA on the list of possibilities, that it would immediately get crossed out, exchanged for a place with a lot less sun and a lot more indoor activities.

He wasn’t wrong about them staying indoors a lot, though, but it isn’t because Kurt would shy away from the summer’s brightness and warmth. It’s not something Blaine is complaining about -- that honor goes solely to Cooper and his insistence on showing them the oddest places in the city, and to Rachel’s efforts to introduce them to every contact she has made since she moved there. It’s not what Blaine imagined their stay to be, and he has already made it clear to both of them, but as expected he might as well be talking to a wall.

“Morning, beautiful,” Kurt murmurs, and he snuggles closer to Blaine, tearing him out of his musings.

It’s the first day of their honeymoon that Blaine knows is free of any plans, at least none besides them being together and enjoying each other’s company. He slips an arm around Kurt’s waist and runs a finger gently along Kurt’s hairline to push the stray curl that has come loose during the night out of the way. Blaine wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Kurt, but quiet mornings like this -- with neither of them rushing to class or to work, or even just to the bathroom to fix up their hair or brush their teeth -- are his favorite. It’s what he’s been looking forward to for the honeymoon, the relaxing and cuddles, the lack of obligations and stress.

“Hmmm, morning,” he whispers back to Kurt and smiles. “How did you sleep?”

“Great, up until the buzzing in your mind woke me up,” Kurt says, but there’s no anger in his voice, only a hint of slightly exasperated fondness. “What’s haunting you, sweetheart.”

“Just thinking about the last few days,” Blaine admits. “I kind of want to apologize for suggesting this place as our honeymoon. I should’ve known we’d get no peace with Cooper and Rachel in the city.”

“It’s not all bad,” Kurt chuckles. “I mean, they did get us into Paramount for free.”

“That’s true,” Blaine admits. “But trying to get you into auditions and agents’ offices is a little too much like _work_. That’s not what this trip should’ve been.”

“Hey, how come June didn’t have things set up for you here?” Kurt asks and shifts a little, his lips closer to Blaine’s neck.

“I asked her not to,” Blaine says, and he shrugs like it’s not a big deal.

He can feel Kurt’s judging look, but doesn’t look at his husband. _Husband_ , he thinks instead and lets a smile creep into his face. _We’re married now_.

“I’ll tell Rachel to ease off on everything, okay?” Kurt suggest in between kisses along Blaine’s collarbone.

“I don’t know if it will work, but if needed I will turn my phone off so Cooper leaves us be for a while,” Blaine says, then follows his words with a hum as Kurt reaches the spot that’s most sensitive on Blaine’s neck.

“Mhm, you could do that,” Kurt hums between the words, then lets out a yelp when Blaine chuckles and turns, flipping Kurt over onto his back.

“Or we could _both_ turn our phones off today and stay in,” Blaine whispers and bends down to kiss Kurt’s cheek.

“Whatever would we do inside all day, Blaine?”

“I’m sure we could,” Blaine speaks quietly and punctuates each word with a kiss along Kurt’s jaw, “find something to occupy ourselves.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt manages to say when Blaine reaches the spot where Kurt’s jaw ends.

“Don’t you want a break from the sun a little bit?” Blaine asks, amusement coloring his voice. “Not that I mind,” he whispers then, his lips trailing back towards Kurt’s cheeks. “I rather like what the sun has done to you.”

“And what is,” Kurt gasps when Blaine lowers his hips instead of hovering above Kurt’s body, “what is it that the sun…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence; his back arches into the teasing kiss that Kurt knows will leave a mark on his neck. Normally, he would glare at Blaine, especially since it is way too warm for proper scarves, but he’s too distracted now, and not at all keen on stopping whatever Blaine is doing.

“Freckles,” Blaine mumbles into Kurt’s neck, then lifts his head and his eyes roam hungrily over Kurt’s face. “You have _so many_ freckles. I want to kiss them all, count them, find out where else they are.”

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt gasps, arching into the kisses that Blaine starts peppering along Kurt’s neck and shoulders.

“Hmm, let me find out how far they’ve spread,” Blaine mumbles and slides lower down Kurt’s body.

They don’t leave the room that day. The next, Kurt relents to Blaine’s pleading to go out for as long as it takes for new freckles to appear on Kurt’s skin. Turns out, it doesn’t take all that long.


End file.
